dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Greywatch Garrison
Greywatch Garrison was the fortress stronghold of Greywatch in Hallowmere during Dragonhollow Sixth Era. Like many Pandora refugees, Greywatch commander Lex was taken aback by how treacherous life in the new land proved to be. As she saw her fellow residents crushed by falling rock in mining cave-ins, drowning in rivers under the weight of their armor, and slaughtered by unusually tenacious monsters, she immediately realized that newcomers needed sanctuary and that her faction could become more powerful by providing it. Lex chose a strategically sound location at the apex of a gargantuan mountain overlooking Hardship and the Straits of Mere. Construction of Greywatch Garrison began on 6E:3. The original design was simply a large oaken box laid down by Lex for members to overnight in. It quickly grew into a small fort with a two-story tower intersected by an outer wall. Over time, expansions continued until Lex completed the castle on 6E:44. The final design of oak wood and stone brick featured an exterior curtain wall capped by battlements and protected by two watchtowers. The small interior courtyard featured a tiny wheat-field and a large three-story keep known as the Citadel, where living quarters, storage, and defensive embrasures could be found. The Citadel's turret offered spectacular views of Hardship, the surrounding valley, and much of the Straits of Mere. ]] Greywatch Garrison included a number of support buildings beyond its walls. A bounty board and task list provided the group and their allies with up-to-date information. Fifty meters away stood a farmhouse amongst crop fields tended under the watchful eye of faction farmkeeper ManDooga. A path across the mountain plateau led to stairs and ladders descending to docks and a bridge across the River Lethe. The fortress could be reached by a railway known as the Greywatch Line that stretched from the foot of the mountain to a terminus outside its walls, but because it was completely exposed above the surface it was extremely dangerous to use at night. Thus signs warned users to “MIND THE GAP.” Though it was sturdy bastion against the vicious monsters that roamed Hallowmere, Greywatch Garrison was difficult to defend against human adversaries, as its walls could easily be bypassed via elytra and its outer doors could be opened by anyone. The castle became a flashpoint in the Merry Men's Invasion of Hallowmere. Lex killed Waffles several times after he claimed he was practicing black magic, a violation of the sacred laws passed down by Eris. In retaliation, on 6E:52 his brother Jrod—leader of the Merry Man vanguard—infiltrated the fortress, laid in ambush, and killed her. Greywatch then announced a standing bounty on the head of Jrod, payable in gold, emeralds, and future favors from the faction. Following the attack, Lex chose to consolidate Greywatch's front by abandoning the docks and farms, focusing their manpower on the castle itself. Despite her inactivity in the final months of the Sixth Era, Lex continued to renew the claim and Greywatch Garrison stood stoutly against man and monsters until the end of the era. =Gallery= ---- File:2017-02-28_07.26.28.png|Earliest design File:2017-02-28_07.26.45.png|Expansion File:2017-04-01_01.47.08.png|Lex during construction File:2017-04-01_02.08.08.png|Lex outside the walls File:2017-04-01_02.08.37.png|Lex and Timafta File:2017-04-01_02.11.32.png|Lex defends the walls File:2017-04-01_02.11.50.png|Lex with Hardship in background File:2017-04-03_05.40.30.png|Entrance framed by Greywatch banners File:2017-04-01_02.09.38.png|Timafta in courtyard File:2017-04-03_04.50.11.png|A beacon of safety in the night File:2017-04-12_02.38.39.png|In the rain File:2018-06-27_20.30.41.png|MIND THE GAP File:2017-04-12_02.40.09.png|Terminus of the Greywatch Line File:2017-04-12_02.40.19.png|Bounty board File:2018-06-27_20.34.00.png|Living quarters in the Citadel File:2018-06-27_20.24.09.png|Top-down view File:2018-06-27_20.23.38.png|Greywatch Garrison File:2018-06-27_20.31.25.png|Side view File:2018-06-27_20.31.42.png|Zombie heads on pikes File:2018-06-27_20.32.09.png|Greywatch Line station File:2018-06-27_20.06.24.png|Citadel at night File:2018-06-27_20.32.21.png|VIP entrance File:2018-06-27_20.25.12.png|Path from Hardship File:2018-06-27_20.29.11.png|The Greywatch Line File:2018-07-04_23.06.22.png|Greywatch docks on the River Lethe File:2017-04-12_02.41.38.png|Greywatch Farms File:2018-07-04_23.05.28.png|Abandoned farms File:2018-07-04_23.05.12.png|WARNING DEEP HELL PIT File:2018-07-04_23.05.19.png|Deep hell pit File:2018-07-05_00.04.50.png|View of Hardship Category:Places Category:Hallowmere Locations Category:Greywatch Category:Castles and Forts